


When Will My Reflection Show

by TentativeWanderer



Series: Out for Blood: A YOI Vampire AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, M/M, Vampire Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeWanderer/pseuds/TentativeWanderer
Summary: “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Yuuri. Even if there’s nothing there, if my mind’s eye beholds it, it exists in my world.”Sometimes Yuuri thinks his husband belongs to another planet. He gives a mental shrug and pulls his pants down.*Assorted fics/ficlets set in my Out for Blood: A YOI Vampire AU to commemorate occasions whenbabyfoetus plot bunnies attack me and bounce on my gut.





	When Will My Reflection Show

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go!

“Damn,” says Viktor when Yuuri opens the bathroom door. “I’m hot.”

For a moment Yuuri’s cranky, sleep-muddled brain thinks he’s talking about the temperature, but then he notices that the vampire is staring at the mirror.

Problem is, the reflection displays no one besides Yuuri’s own bedheaded self.

“What the hell, Viktor.”

“Not what the hell, sweetheart. Hot as hell. I don’t need to be able to see myself to know that I look stunning today.” The tone is matter-of-fact, as casual as can be. The Earth is round. Pigs can’t fly. Yuuri is a mess. Viktor is stunning.

“...Why are you even looking at the mirror.” At least Narcissus was actually seeing himself when his self-ardour ignited. It seems that Viktor has reached new heights.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Yuuri. Even if there’s nothing there, if my mind’s eye beholds it, it exists in my world.”

Sometimes Yuuri thinks his husband belongs to another planet. He gives a mental shrug and pulls his pants down.

“Too early for philosophy. If we can even call that philosophy.” Yuuri plops onto the toilet. “You’d better scram now.”

“My lovely, stinky darling.” Viktor presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s dishevelled head before he saunters out of the bathroom.

Vampire lore states that mirrors reflect the soul, and vampires don’t have souls, so they don’t show up in mirrors. Yuuri doesn’t buy it because Viktor is one of the most soulful creatures he’s ever met. It flows from his every move, every glance; his exclamations, his pouts, his bright eyes and thoughtful silence. Viktor, despite being technically dead himself, makes Yuuri feel more alive than ever before.

Viktor’s explanation is: “Of course there’s nothing to reflect. I’ve already given my soul to you, _radost moya_.”

It sounds like a ridiculous pick-up line, but Yuuri grudgingly awards extra points for the context; it’s pretty exclusive since only vampires can use it in situations like this. He also adds points for Viktor going the extra mile, in his own indirect way, to cheer Yuuri up in the morning with a bizarre attempt at humour. Yuuri likes that about Viktor—he can be subtle in his actions, he can be in-your-face with his words, and it’s always a tiny delightful surprise to see what he comes up with next.

It’s just as well that mirrors cannot reflect him; pools and lakes, sometimes still and sometimes rippling, may do better at depicting the shifting facets of Viktor Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* who I am...inside...
> 
> I am on tumblr @ [tentative-wanderer](https://tentative-wanderer.tumblr.com/), where I mostly reblog YOI stuff!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
